Carmel's Tricks
by soapboxrmt
Summary: More McCarter fluff. Happier with this one more than I was the last one. The couple switch places (oo-er)


**Carmel's Tricks **

**Rating: M **

"So?"

Doug was voluntarily tied to John Paul's bed with a loose old bicycle lock around his wrists. He was comfortable in his boxers as he waited for his boyfriend's return.

He really wanted to know what was underneath the sheet to the side of the bed. It was clearly a box and all he had managed to get out of John Paul was "some tricks Carmel shared to give an overwhelming sensory experience." John Paul returned in his dressing-gown with his boxers underneath. Doug was now frankly puzzled, John Paul was holding what looked like several sheets of thin paper.

"Ready?" Doug now looked nervous. John Paul couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Seriously, Carmel has trained me well. There really is no reason to look so worried."

John Paul removed the pillow-case that was covering his box of tricks. He picked up what looked like a lollipop stick and said "First, we wax your chest."

Doug smiled. He was over-due one. His boyfriend must have noticed.

Doug jumped as John Paul touched his chest to make the preparations. He dipped the lollipop stick into the hot wax and slathered his boyfriend's chest. Doug jumped at the change in temperature of his skin. John Paul gripped onto the skin as he ripped off the wax with one of the sheets of thin paper he had just brought in.

Doug couldn't help but flinch. It only took four slatherings of wax for Doug's chest to be clear.

"Sore?" John Paul enquired. Doug nodded sadly. "Alas, I did say it was a sensory experience." John Paul surprised Doug with a passionate kiss on the lips. They both closed their eyes but Doug jumped once more as John Paul laid the ice-pack on Doug's newly-waxed chest.

Damnit Doug thought, he could feel an erection growing. He wished he could pull the duvet over his body to hide but no he had agreed to this and the kiss was worth it. "Feeling a bit better?"

Doug smiled at his boyfriend. John Paul removed the ice-pack. He touched Doug's sensitised chest. Doug could just about feel it warming the numbed skin. John Paul had opened a small blue jar.

Doug watched as John Paul launched his fingers into the clear oily gel and slowly started to wipe it on his chest, starting from just below the collar bone. Now he could feel the touch of John Paul's finger-tips as he worked down his torso.

Doug's abs hadn't been waxed but John Paul kept on massaging and caressing his skin. Doug had to admit this was hot and he was becoming seriously aroused. John Paul was too busy working on him to notice his now-full erection.

John Paul finally stopped and was surprised when Doug leant slightly further forward and caught him with his mouth. Doug's tongue was soon in his mouth. He closed his eyes and submitted himself to Doug's kiss. He found himself leaning lower to aid his boyfriend's dominance. John Paul could feel his own erection growing.

"Somebody's becoming impatient" John Paul quipped. "The massage was so nice. Nobody has ever massaged my chest before. It felt amazing." John Paul smiled as he indicated Doug's erection "So I see." "I'm not the only one though." Doug smirked indicating the bulge he could see underneath John Paul's dressing-gown.

John Paul leant back in to kiss his boyfriend. His eyes were closed as he let Doug's tongue take control.

Before he realised what was happening he was on top of Doug. He moved his lips to Doug's neck. He could hear Doug's breathing turn into a pant. Doug whispered "Un-tie me." Keeping his eyes closed John Paul reached for the key, turning it in the lock. The chain flopped behind the metal pronged head-board to underneath the bed as John Paul's lips surged into Doug.

Doug's hands were on him, pulling off his dressing-gown. Suddenly it was skin on skin. Doug's hands were in his hair as his lips moved to Doug's neck. Doug was now in control as he rolled on top of John Paul. Doug's hands were on each side of his body. John Paul could feel himself come alive as his boyfriend's beautiful lips travelled down his body.

Doug used the tip of his tongue to lick first one nipple then the other, making them both erect. John Paul's fingers were tracing non-descript swirls on the side of his boyfriend's body as he focused on the kiss that was now getting out of control. They were rolling around on the bed. They could both feel the temperature rising. Doug was all too aware of his now-prickly chest. John Paul managed to whisper "Hold on, in the box."

A puzzled Doug, who was now straddling John Paul managed to lean over and glance into the box. Ice cubes. Doug managed to take a handful which consisted of three. He said to a dubious John Paul "Close your eyes again." Wearily John Paul did so. Doug leant forward with the smallest one and traced it around John Paul's beautiful hot lips. John Paul shivered. Doug took the smoothest and traced it from behind John Paul's ear (just to give him a chance to adjust to the temperature as his mother had once taught him that all the heat in your head comes from there) and pushed it around his neck between his nipples where John Paul discovered he had a tender spot and had to bite his tongue from gasping or sounding like a monkey Doug noticed and raised his eyebrow at the discovery.

Doug leant back in. This time the kiss was an overwhelmingly passionate one. John Paul could feel Doug fumbling in his boxers as he let his lips take control on Doug's. Then he felt it. The other ice-cube had slipped underneath his erect penis and was swimming about in his pubic hair. He writhed in mutual pleasure and agony as he got lost in Doug's kiss.

This was supposed to be Doug's treat but Doug had taken over but John Paul didn't mind as Doug's hot lips continued exploring his body. John Paul was in ecstasy. He gasped "I. want. You." Doug giggled.

Doug's mouth was suddenly back on his with his hands in John Paul's hair. John Paul was suddenly aware he was on his side as Doug moved around his back and in a move that appeared to happen as smooth as butter Doug's penis was inside him.

John Paul was all too aware of his boyfriend's sensitivities. This was a new experience. It had always been him showing Doug the good time. Doug was showing him what he had learnt.

John Paul could feel Doug's penis expanding to fit inside him. He quickly removed it and in a surprisingly gentle move Doug moved it out and in. John Paul wanted Doug's lips on his own again but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Doug was focusing on making John Paul come.

This was so beautiful like filling your hand into a plaster-cast then removing it. John Paul noticed that Doug was becoming quicker. He realised that it wasn't in Doug to thrust painfully but what he did do impressed the older man. Doug was proving quite the expert. What he lacked in aggression he more than made up for in expertise and speed as John Paul felt his G spot repeatedly being hit. He was alarmed to realise the pants of ecstasy were coming from him not Doug.

It was a strange experience for John Paul to feel Doug's penis start to expand inside him. Doug was sensing that John Paul was barely holding it together. John Paul whimpered as Doug slowed his pace down as he fully ejaculated inside his boyfriend, prompting John Paul to release at the same time.

One word was dominating John Paul's thoughts- Wow!

Then there was silence. John Paul rolled away from Doug to face him. Doug looked sheepish as he smiled at his boyfriend. John Paul couldn't help himself, he used a few fingers and smoothed Doug's fringe lovingly. John Paul kissed Doug softly on the lips in a tender kiss.

"I really must thank Carmel." Doug returned his smile.


End file.
